Rachel Berry Does Not Get Sick
by iamJugsTheClown
Summary: Rachel is in denial that she is sick on her wedding anniversary. A decent sized drabble that came to light from a text conversation between myself and ThatisRedic. One-Shot.


Hiya, so... this is my first ever glee fic. I work in tandem with ThatisRedic in the Twilight fandom mostly but Glee kinda took over my life once it aired. So... this bit of nonsense was pretty much born because we have ridiculous text conversations all the time and also bc i'm sick right now. All mistakes are my own.

I don't own glee. though i deeply wish i could be friends with the cast. they seem like amazing people.

Onward.

* * *

Rachel Berry is a very talented actress. Thousands and thousands of adoring fans are testament enough for that. Today is her fourth wedding anniversary with Noah Puckerman and she is determined to rock his world tonight. She cracks her eye open while sprawled out across their California king size bed, the soft Egyptian cotton warm around her body. She clears her throat and winces and shakes her head in agony; rubbing her chest just above her breasts trying to soothe the ache in her body. She hates being sick for several reasons,

1) Rachel Berry does not get sick. Or so she keeps telling herself. One encounter with an admiring fan after one of her shows last week at the stage door and here she is, bedridden for three days until the damn thing passes. The director hasn't allowed her back near the theatre in hopes of not spreading the bug to any of the other cast members. Fine.

2) Because she does not like to have her understudy go on in her place, it hardly ever happens but still. She supposes it's good for the girl to get a little stage time so when Rachel does move on from the show she knows it will be in good hands. But sharing the spotlight has never really been Rachel's strong suit.

3) Rachel wants Noah to take care of her a little. They've been together for over ten years and he has stuck with her through some of her biggest diva moments. And she has stuck with him through his monumental moments of complete and utter stupidity. She just wants to be nurtured a little every now and then.

But this is their anniversary and she's determined to have some anniversary sex no matter how she's feeling. Noah never turns down sex. She checks the clock on the bedside table and registers that Noah will be home from work in about an hour and a half. She hurriedly throws off the covers and bounds out of bed. She does a full body shiver when the cool air touches her overly warm skin and she folds in on herself slightly as she rushes to the bathroom, plucking up her bathrobe on the way there.

Peeking at herself in the mirror she lets out a deep sickly whimper. Her usual shiny, silky smooth hair is stretching in a thousand directions looking like the bride of Frankenstein. (Which reminds her, _that's a fantastic idea for a Halloween costume this year! Noah can pull off Frankenstein Monster easy!_ She thinks to herself.) Rachel shakes her head and tries to refocus. She turns the shower on full blast and the steam starts to rise and billow around her until she can barely see her reflection in the mirror anymore, then she carefully steps into the welcoming warmth as it envelopes her like a soft embrace. A euphoric smile graces her lips as the water cascades around her.

Forty minutes later, Rachel is now rushing out of the shower having lost track of time due to how amazing the shower felt working the aches from her muscles. She's towel drying her body off and wraps her robe around herself as she makes her way through their home to the kitchen. She quickly slices up a grapefruit and takes a few bites of it before she grabs some cold medicine and downs that with a glass of water. Satisfied that that should be enough to tide her over until lunch time she makes her way back to the bedroom to start getting ready for her plan for Noah.

_OPERATION: Seduce Noah_ is about to be underway. Come on, give her a break. She's sick and way too out of it to be able to think of anything more clever or covert. Her first draft was called _OPERATION: Anniversary Sex._

She went to the bathroom and started to apply light make up and fix her hair. He never liked when her hair looked like she's _tried_ to make it look nice. _"Your hair is gorgeous when it's just natural. You don't always need to look red carpet ready."_ It may have been disguised but that compliment has always stuck with Rachel. So she just blow dries it down into soft waves just how he likes it. Pleased with her appearance she nods her head quickly and moves to her next task.

She goes to the bed to readjust the covers and neatly make the bed, fluffing the pillows then turning down the covers halfway.

Standing back in the middle of her bedroom she suddenly felt tired. She'd hardly done anything this morning but already she was ready to climb back into that inviting comfort of the soft layers of her bed. She shook her head of the drowsiness and steeled her determination once again. Noah would be home in 15 minutes and he was getting [Anniversary Sex] Seduced.

With a little more quickness to her movements she swapped the bathrobe that engulfed her in warmth with a teal blue skimpy little baby doll trimmed with black lace. She also grabbed the matching thong and quickly put that on as well. She gave a little shiver and her shoulders slumped. Another deep whimper and she snatched up her robe wrapping it around her shoulders once again.

Noah should be coming through the door in just a few minutes. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and stepped through a light mist of her favorite perfume. The one he bought her for last year's anniversary in a beautifully designed crystal bottle. The same one that always drove him wild and would entice him to whisper dirty little deeds into her ear while they were at events and grip her waist tight as they were photographed by the media.

She took one last deep breath just as she heard the front door close. She did a sweeping glance around the room to make sure that everything was set. The shades were closed and it was just the overhead light set on low to illuminate the room. She shucked her bathrobe off and climbed onto the bed facing the doorway with her arms propping her up and her legs looking killer in contrast to the teal of the baby doll. She tried to ignore the goose bumps that peppered her skin now that the cool air was hitting her overheated flesh once again. She couldn't decide if it was from the sickness or anticipation of Noah.

She heard his heavy footsteps through their home, knowing he was making his way to their bedroom. She plastered her most seductive smirk on her lips just as he pushed the door open and with his shoulder and peeked his head inside, then opening it fully. Noah stood frozen, filling the doorway with his broad shoulders and strong build, his breath caught in his chest. He said nothing as his eyes raked over his beautiful wife and how amazing she looked in the bright greenish-blue color as she laid half sitting up on their dark grey sheets. He wanted to devour her. His fingers gripped tighter around the objects in his hands.

She vaguely registered he had his hands full but she crooked her finger and beckoned him towards her anyway. Rachel blinked at him seductively with hooded eyes as he slowly took steps towards their bed and sat meekly on the edge.

He looked at her with awe. "Wow, baby, you look—" Noah started but there were no words. His wife was fucking hot.

Rachel smiled at him now. A real smile that lit up her face; the one reserved for him. She reached out to him and pulled him to her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was an awkward hug considering his hands were still full of whatever he was holding but he did try to wrap one of them around her. "Happy Anniversary, Rachel." Noah murmurs into her hair. He pulls back and gives her that soft smile that makes her heart rate quicken and her arms broke out in goose bumps again.

She smiles back. "Happy Anniversary, Noah." Rachel says, then gasps and immediately clasps her hand over her mouth and her eyes are wide with horror. Noah is looking at her like he's trying not to laugh and pretty much failing miserably.

She gives another pathetic deep sickly whimper and falls back against the pillows in defeat. And Puck loses it. His full hands are cradling his stomach as he's leaning forward with his face buried slightly in the comforter. He's laughing so hard it's actually shaking the bed. Some moments later he's finally composing himself as he says, "Babe, you sound like a duck!" Which then set him off into another fit of laughter at her expense.

Offended, Rachel sits up on her knees and starts pelting Puck with his own pillow. "It's not funny!" She honks out and he can't stop laughing. There are actual tears leaking out of his eyes. Again he attempts to compose himself and notices Rachel is now sitting up against the headboard, arms crossed in front of her chest and her lower lip pouting outward. She's so fucking adorable he can hardly stand it.

"Aw, babe. Come here." He says setting aside the objects in his hands and pulling her towards him. "I'm sorry I laughed." He said with another little chuckle and Rachel tries to jab him in the ribs with her elbow. "Now what's this all about? You're sick. You shouldn't be going through any trouble like this." He said sincerely while wrapping his arms around Rachel's back and tucking her head under his chin.

She sighs, defeated and pulls back slightly. She has her bottom lip clamped loosely between her teeth. Noah could tell from the look in her eye she was hesitant to speak again. "Come on, Rach. What is all this?" He took her face in his hands and bent down a little to meet her eyes.

Rachel reluctantly met his gaze and she began to get lost in the hazel green of his eyes. She blinked twice and shook her head in refusal. She couldn't tell him that she was trying to seduce him into having anniversary sex even though she really just wanted to crawl under the covers and let her tired body rest. _Besides, there is nothing sexy about a woman that sounds like a duck when she's sick._

He chuckled again, shook his head slightly and softly kissed her forehead. "Alright then. Come on. Let's get you tucked in. You're not doing anything strenuous until you're better." He gave her arms a soft squeeze and noticed the goose bumps. "Jesus. You're shivering." Noah said as he pulled the covers back a little more and tucked Rachel under them. She complied suddenly too tired to try and argue. "It's not the cold, Noah." She said so softly it was barely above a whisper. The corner of his lip quirked into a small half grin.

After making sure she was snug and warm in their bed he gave her another soft peck on her forehead and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Get some rest. I have some soup we'll heat up later when you wake up. Happy anniversary, Baby girl."

When he stood up she was already resting quietly on her way to dreamland. He took a second to just watch her sleep. She was so beautiful it was almost painful to look away. But she was his and even if it wasn't their anniversary, he was gonna take care of her because that's what you do when you love someone like Rachel Berry. She deserves the world.

He sighed quietly and grabbed the brown paper bag that held her spicy vegan vegetable soup from her favorite restaurant in the city and scooped up the bouquet of flowers he'd set aside earlier to put in a vase in their living room.

He wouldn't be having sex tonight even though it's their anniversary, but really what's the day matter when every day feels like a celebration in being with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hope it made you laugh. a little? no. it didn't? sheesh... tough crowd.

have a great day. ;)


End file.
